


Belt

by Easter_Samle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easter_Samle/pseuds/Easter_Samle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在害怕。Garth说得一点没错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. I wish they are mine...  
> 给Cat的PG。S9背景。

Garth说得一点没错。Dean看上去很粗暴，先开枪后问问题什么的，内心却是个泰迪熊。Sam见过很多次Dean温柔对待那些孩子还有受害人，那些都是他们开始搭档猎魔之后他才发现的，Dean远比他曾经了解的有更多藏起来的东西。  
而Sam，Gart也说对了，他在Garth说出“Sam很没安全感”的时候悄悄颤抖了一下。Dean站在他身前，但Sam能感觉到他哥稍微侧过脸，似乎想看他一眼确认Garth说的是不是真相。但Garth的狼人身份是当时关注的重点，一秒钟后尴尬和困惑就过去了。他们俩也把这个细节抛在了脑后。  
在诸多案子围绕的生活中其实没那么多时间自省。Sam面前堆满案卷，做着笔记。Dean在书架上翻找着书籍——当然了，Dean当然会看书，不过不是Sam那个类型的。Sam偷偷抬起视线以防Dean抓到，但Dean正背对着他，手上抓着些旧版小说。  
然后Dean就离开了，带着几本小说回到自己房间，走路几乎悄无声息——多年猎魔养成的习惯。大厅变得空旷起来，Bunker很大，一旦距离拉开就像他们呆在了两个州。  
Sam咬着笔帽。Dean这段时间很不好，窝在房间里听音乐，Sam路过门口都能听到里面低音炮的震动。还有酗酒，呆在电视新闻前收集案子的线索，后来他连电视都不怎么看了，一脸沉默加上“我在想事情别来烦我”的表情。  
Sam盯着面前的笔记，他已经停留在这一页上十五分钟了。自从那个导致了一切问题的谈谈之后他们就保持这种状态，目睹了一切的Kevin想让他们和好，捉鬼小分队简直就像面镜子。  
但就像Harry说的那样，这很复杂。  
Sam抬起头看向那个走廊入口，Dean肯定会在房间呆到晚饭时才出来。就算Dean正在不爽他也会继续做饭，派和汉堡，甚至还有沙拉。Sam自己也做饭，但大多就像Amelia那个时候一样，简单的通心粉加上火腿，还有番茄酱汁。  
Dean从没对那些食物发表意见，但他会吃掉。  
沉默仍在持续，Sam继续做他的资料整理，写了一会儿又停下笔，去拿手边的啤酒瓶——已经空了。Sam站起来，椅子发出摩擦音。  
他带着空酒瓶走进厨房，Bunker相当大，厨房和大厅隔了一段距离。  
放酒瓶的地方已经堆满了，Sam用一个垃圾袋装满了瓶子，从冰箱里又拿了一瓶啤酒，站在水槽边打开瓶盖。  
如果Dean在这儿，会一边给自己开盖一边随便说点什么，案子或者Sam的头发，Sam会反驳，到最后他们会互相拍打，跟青春期小女生一样。  
但Dean并不是在躲避，Dean只是……不明白。  
Sam喝了一口啤酒，看看冰箱，Dean已经做好了晚饭，几小时后塞进微波炉就行。他在厨房又呆了一会儿，直到弄出声响，脚步声重一些地走回大厅，用力拉开椅子坐进去。  
等Sam连翻页都弄出声响的时候他停下了，悄悄溜进走廊。Dean关着门，但重低音的震动隐隐透出来。  
Sam松了一口气，安静地回到地图桌边继续，等到他完全沉浸在资料里的时候，一种存在感让他抬起头——Dean肯定在厨房，当他们距离够近的时候就能感觉得出，Sam仔细听着，微波炉和电力的声响，只要他足够安静就能听见。  
在他还不知道自己被附身的时候，Dean总是比通常要紧张，经常会问Sam的身体状况，恨不得把Sam栓在腰带上走到哪儿都带着。现在Sam知道那是因为Gadreel在修复自己，Dean并不确定那能不能痊愈，但那个时候Dean抓狂了，向所有天使祈祷——Sam能够理解那个，同时他也记得自己的选择。Dean只是……只是不明白，当Sam选择结束一切的时候，或许会很痛苦，但终将过去，就像Dean在炼狱的那一年一样，Sam挺过来了，他会过得越来越正常。  
然后Dean回来了，Sam陷在自己的两种判断里，真正的普通人的生活，还有充满危险的猎魔生涯。Dean气炸了，因为Sam没去找他，Sam做出了自己的选择，而现在Dean替他做出了选择——Sam活着，健康地，继续猎魔。Dean只是不明白。  
Sam在笔记本电脑上记录一份案件的细节，一个被恶魔附身的猎魔人选择和恶魔同归于尽，选择。  
在Dean下地狱的几个月里，Sam让痛苦压倒了理智，跟Ruby鬼混，恶魔血上瘾，事实证明Dean是对的——Sam应该理性思考。Dean去炼狱的那一年全无消息，Sam试着理性思考，直到他撞到那只狗，最终停了下来。那是个机会，重新考虑所有的一切。  
在他这一次仔细想过所有那些糟糕的事，做出选择之后，Dean把他拖了回来，还附加一只天使。  
一切就像Sam恶魔血上瘾的那个时候，Dean现在还多了个该隐印记，Sam没法不去注意那些不对劲。Dean更冷酷，将事情划分为对错两面，更少交谈，更少的眼神接触。  
失去老爸之后Dean这么干过，从炼狱回来后Dean这么干过，简单的对与错。Dean把那些痛苦推开了，专注于猎魔——就像Sam正在把他推开一样。  
Sam停下了敲击键盘。  
但Dean得明白那一点，Dean必须明白。如果Sam下一次选择死亡，Dean还这么干的话，Sam非得把他好好揍上一顿不可。他已经够糟糕了，天启还有其他一大堆麻烦，都是他搞出来的。  
Sam把脸埋在双手里搓了搓，Dean就像……只考虑对与错。他不再表达情绪，Sam试着谈谈的时候他会嘲讽，一切都没有进展。  
他们确实应该做正确的事，修复天堂，搞定Abbadon，但Dean执着于此，就像那个时候的John，Sam轻易能辨认出来。  
如果在干掉Abbadon的过程中Dean战死——以现在的Dean的状况来看，Dean绝对不会为了Sam爬出地狱。Dean被Cas救出来过，在Benny帮助下爬出炼狱，但这一次Sam并不确定他会回来，Dean会死得像个英雄，把Sam扔在这里，余生在空虚中度过。  
Sam趴在地图桌上。如果他没有试着谈谈就不会有这些问题，但Dean确实需要明白他干了Sam曾经干过的蠢事，出发点并没有错，只是这很复杂，这没法简单地摊开来谈。  
Bunker里有供暖系统和通风设备，但Sam颤抖起来，他抓起啤酒瓶喝了一口，看了电脑上的时间。  
Sam快步进入厨房，Dean正在洗盘子，皱巴巴的格子衫显示他刚刚在房间里躺床上听音乐。  
“嘿。”Sam说。深呼吸，拉开冰箱门拿出自己的沙拉还有派。  
“嘿。”Dean回答，困惑地，并没有Sam曾经总能听出来的暖意。  
“调查怎么样？”Sam找着话题。  
“还在查。”Dean回答，看了Sam一眼。Sam努力让表情更稳定，Dean手边已经放了瓶啤酒，他带着酒瓶离开厨房。  
Sam在微波炉边等着晚餐热好，看着厨房门，呆在厨房里咽下了盘子里的所有食物。  
在那之后，Sam回到地图桌边继续他的调查和录入电脑档案，进展很慢。如果Dean在这儿，他们会一边聊天一边进行研究，Sam有时候会抱怨干扰太大，但现在他的效率还不如那个时候……这很复杂。  
Sam搬来了更多的档案，尽量冷静地继续下去。  
……有只手落在他后颈的肩胛骨之间，轻推着他的背。“回房间去睡。”  
Sam睁开眼睛。他趴在自己胳膊上睡着了，面前摊开着案卷。  
Dean再一次轻推着他，手掌温暖。“Sam.”Dean叫他，语调比平时更严肃。“回房间去。”  
Sam发出个声音作为回答，Dean的那只手离开了。Bunker里很冷，他几乎要转过去抓住Dean了，无论是衬衫一角还是手腕，像Garth那样来个抱抱。Dean很暖和，只是他现在的眼睛并不温暖。  
Dean的存在感在减弱，Sam扭头看着Dean消失在走廊里，他推开椅子跟上去，看着Dean关门，并没有上锁的声音。  
Sam回到自己房间，并没有关门，直接扑倒在床上。  
第二天早上他的房间门会被关好，包括身上的毯子也会盖好。就算Dean气到爆炸他都会这么干，如果Dean不再这么干了，那会是另一种终结。  
Sam等待着，尽量保持着清醒，直到终于受不了睡意快要失去意识的时候，感觉到身上的毯子被拉好，还有Dean确认他后颈脉搏的轻压。  
“Dean.”Sam轻声说，声音轻得自己都几乎听不见。  
Dean听见了，因为他的手轻轻碰了碰Sam勉强保持平静的脸，把他的头发拨开，一会儿后，房间门被关上了。

END


End file.
